ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Butterfly
Star Butterfly is the main protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is voiced by Kana Ueda in the Japanese version and Eden Sher in English, through Laura Bailey sometimes replaces her as her voice in certain pieces of media. Background Star is very energetic and friendly so she loves having fun and usually has an optimistic outlook on life and she even loves to help others and whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. Strangers, in her eyes, are just friends she hasn't met yet and she feels bad if she hurts someone's feelings, whether intentionally or not. Star has a happy-go-lucky attitude and always tries to put a smile on everyone's faces. She also works very hard towards her goals, so much so that she will sometimes end up greatly sleep-deprived. Owing to her rather sheltered upbringing, Star's optimism and enthusiasm can border on recklessness, to the point of endangering the people around her with her madcap antics. She has rather simplistic views on concepts such as leadership and responsibility, believing that prioritizing fun above all else matters the most. All this, coupled with her lack of understanding of Earth customs, often puts her and Marco in strange, dangerous situations. While rarely ever angry, she does express annoyance towards people who do not take her seriously or give her the attention she wants. Although she treats her friends kindly and rarely holds grudges against them, she is usually brutal towards her enemies. She also holds a prejudice against monsters, believing they are "born bad", though this opinion softens a little as of "Mewnipendance Day." She sometimes chews on the top of the wand, in something of a tic. "Cheer up Star" shows that she has coulrophobia (a fear of clowns) but by "Royal Pain", she seems to have gotten over it, since there was a clown creature in her room, and she did not seem to mind its presence. In "Sleep Spells", she is revealed to have issues with her mother. Appearance Star is a fourteen-year-old girl of medium height. She has light blue eyes and long blonde hair that goes down to her knees. Most of the time Star's bangs overlap her eyes and eyebrows, possibly due to how large her eyes are drawn. Her cheeks normally have posh pearl pink hearts on them. The heart marks on her cheeks sometimes change into other things to reflect her emotions, such as hourglasses when she is bored, grey skulls when she is pumped for battle white skulls when she is depressed, or light bulbs when she has an idea. Considering that her mother's cheeks have purple diamond shaped marks, it is possible that this is a genetic trait. When going through mewberty, purple hearts appear on Star's skin (including her forehead and ears) although she is able to peel them off. Eventually, she turns completely purple and acquires an insect-like appearance. Her hair turns pale lavender and is twisted into two buns. Her eyes are replaced with glowing hearts, and she gains four extra arms and large butterfly-like wings. Star's wardrobe consists of every color of the rainbow. She usually wears a red hairband with devil horns and lets her hair down, but she sometimes uses her magic wand to change into other hairstyles like pigtails or ponytails (and on one occasion, to change her hairband into other kinds of headgear). She has a small pair of translucent purple wings on her back, which she gained after going through mewberty. While Star has many different outfits throughout the television series in addition to other forms of Media she appears in, she mainly wears four recurring outfits, with a fifth one being added: *A sea green dress with a white collar, white lace on the sleeves and skirt and a cute light purple squid design on the front. She also wears pink and orange stockings, dark magenta boots with a rhino design, and a little yellow star-shaped side bag with a face. *A teal sleeveless dress with four colorful stripes on the chest, white lace on the bottom, and a white bear face on the left side towards the bottom. She also wears light sea green and bluish green-striped stockings, pink boots with white bunny faces and dark pink bottoms, and a silver bracelet with spikes. *A sky blue sleeveless short dress with a red tied string at the neckline and around the waist, the dress has a peach-colored line and a red line that is slanted towards the right. She also wears a little gray cloud-shaped bag with a face, striped blue stockings that are dark blue at the top and become lighter with each lower stripe, light blue sneakers with white tips, and fuzzy light blue legwarmers. *A dark green-blue dress with a lighter turquoise trim, with pink striped pants, a spider necklace, white boots with yellow stars on the heels and hot pink bottoms, with pale pink tips. *TBD. Ages *14-15 (season 1 in Multiverse X and Crossover Universe) *15-16 (season 2 in Multiverse X and Crossover Universe) *16-17 (season 3 in Multiverse X, Crossover Universe: Battle of the Multiverse, Raven's Magical Halloween with Anna, Kyle and Mordecai and Crossover Universe) *17-18 (season 4 in Multiverse X and Crossover Universe) *18-19 (in The Misfit Stories) Appearances (Fanon from this Wiki) * Star Vs. The Forces of Gravity Falls *Crossover Universe: **The Portal: Part 1 **The Portal: Part 2 *Scooby-Doo! Mysteries of Destiny: **Adorable Mayhem **Cyclops and the Minotaur *The Mizfitz Toons: **Allias and the Ticket **The Food Thief **The Birth of Starco **Star and the Red Gemstone *''Starlaxite: Omnivespell Maxtreme'' *''Disney vs. Sonic Universe'' *''Tekken X Disney Universe'' *Future Kingdom Hearts titles *''Disney Legends Tournament'' (A Disney and Pixar based Fighting Game inspired by Marvel vs. Capcom, Dragon Ball FighterZ, The King of Fighters and Marvel's Contest of Champions Mobile) Quotes Star Butterfly/Quotes Gallery Star_Butterfly_Alternate_Outfit.png Star_Butterfly_Alternate_Outfit_1.png Star's_design.png|Star in Marco's outfit Mewni_Creek_Star.png|Star's outfit in the sequel series Star and Mewni Creek. Trivia *Star and Marco Diaz will get married and have a baby in The Misfit Stories. *Star will get adopted and raised by Allias Salmon in the Misfit Stories. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Multiverse X Characters Category:Crossover Universe Characters Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Princesses Category:Anti-heroines Category:Disney Princess Category:Humanoids